


It started out with a kiss

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Jordan Parrish, Alpha/Omega, Dread Doctor - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, alpha Couple, forget Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Alpha Couple Derek and Jordan want Stiles as their omega, the problem is Stiles has no idea why they want him.





	It started out with a kiss

Stiles sat there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as he looked at the two alphas sitting across from him. Jordan leaned over and pressed a finger under the omega’s chin and lifted it up “Let me just get that for you.” Stiles blinked at him as his mouth closed and watched as he sat back into Derek’s side.   
“I-I don’t understand?” He asked Derek, smiled at him as if he knew all the answers to the world. “Why me? Why now?”   
“Why not you?” Derek replied to him, as he let his arm curl around Jordan’s shoulders. “And why not now?”  
“W-Well I’m- I’m…me.” He says as if that would clear everything up. Both alphas looked at each other before looking back at the 18-year-old who has a confused and disbelieving look on his face.  
“We like you, Stiles.” Jordan chuckled softly. 

The teen frowned on deeper as he thought about their question ‘We want you to be our omega.’ more of a statement than a question ‘We want to have pups with you.’ Again more of a statement than a question but the teen’s mind was all over the place. “I have questions.” He finally said to them,   
“Of course, we will try and answer them for them,” Derek says,   
“W-Well for one if I say yes to the pup but no to the being yours how would that work?” He asked, again they looked at each other with slightly worried glances.   
“We would work around it; we don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want. You will raise the pups any way you see fit and we would help to be the fathers after all.” Jordan tells him. Stiles nods and leans forward to pick up his coffee cup and takes a sip…I need something stronger…he thinks.   
“Okay cool, cool. Ummm and if I say no to all of it?”   
“Then we will say no more,” Derek tells him, but he leans forward and looks at the omega in the eyes and smiles softly. “Stiles look we both want you, we have for a while. It’s just we wanted to wait for you to be 18 before we asked; we know things haven’t been easy for you especially when Theo and the Dread Doctors hurt you…” Stiles looked down into his lap and frowned at his fingers.  
“But you must know you being made a Kitsune doesn’t bother us,” Jordan tells him, Stiles looked up at him and frowned at him.  
“I’m not just a Kitsune am who bloody knows what else they threw in there.” He tells them.   
“We don’t care about that Stiles, we care about you are the only omega we want, that we trust.” The wolf tells him softly. The omega was quiet for a moment as he looked down at the coffee cup.   
“Can I think about it guys? I’m not saying no really I’m not. I like it I just need to think my head it’s a muddle and I need to be sure of a few things before I say yes.” They both nodded and breathed a little sigh.

Derek untangled himself from the Hell Hound and walked over to the teen that looks stunned, he sits down and then cups the whisky eyed boy’s face. “That is fine Stiles as I said we aren’t going to force you into something you don’t want. But let me offer you this?” He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Stiles' eyes widen as he felt the alpha kiss him, it wasn’t a sweet tempting kiss this was hot, burning let's screw right here kiss…I’m so doom… He pulled back and looked at Derek.   
“I thought it over yes to everything.”


End file.
